Examples of physical documents include books, magazines, newspapers, and other types of documents that include pages of text and/or images. Documents have traditionally been archived within repositories such as libraries. A user wishing to view a given document thus would travel to a repository and locate the document within the repository. More recently, however, documents have begun to be digitally scanned to yield digitally scanned versions of the documents. The digitally scanned documents may be available to users over networks like the Internet. As such, a user wishing to view a given document can thus look up the digitally scanned version of the document from his or her computer, without having to travel to a repository like a library.